Anna/Fates Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Today's a lucky day for me! My profits will soar through the roof!" (surge) * "Who would throw this away? One man's trash is another man's profit!" (item found) * "I credit the quality of my weapons to the many other great supplies I also stock!" (weapon proficiency improved) * "I'm fascinated to see what people will buy...but even more so when it's a gift for me!" (accessory gift) ** "You're a lifesaver, Lord/Lady Corrin! I'll care for this like it's gold. (accessory gift, liked) ** "How did... Who are your suppliers?! I've been trying to get one of these for months!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Huh? A birthday gift? Heh, thanks! I wish I could give you a discount for being nice..." (accessory gift, birthday) ** "Oh yay, thanks! It'd be really hard to put a price tag on a present like this." (birthday accessory gift, married) ** "This is for me? ...Did you keep the receipt?" (accessory gift, disliked (head)) * "Rest is important! You look more exhausted than the traveling merchants I know. (idle) * "I hope our next foe has hoards of gold they'll be willing to part with!" (idle) * "Thanks, Lord/Lady Corrin! Business is booming, thanks to you! (idle) * "Hello there, Lord/Lady Corrin. In the market for anything?" (idle) * "Business has never been better, thanks to you, Avatar! We make a great team!" (idle) * "A good merchant never has free time. Time is money!" (idle) * "Today is your birthday, yeah? I’ll give you a discount if you wanna pick something out…" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "I got you an extra-special present. I’ll let you find out for yourself what’s inside." (Corrins birthday, married) * "Oh, a traveler? You've come to the right place if you want souvenirs and trinkets!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "So, what do you do when you're free?" (free time) * "Can I sell you on fighting with me in the next battle? I swear it's a good deal." (team up) Replying - Normal * "Hobbies? Free time? Pfft! Time is money! I spend my time fining customers." (free time) * "Sure, I don't mind working together. It's time for the enemy to settle their debt!" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Friendship *"Hey there, Lord/Lady Corrin. I guess you're finally ready to make a purchase." (invite) *"Next time you hold an auction, you might want to invite a few more guests..." (Invite) *"I don't usually do door-to-door sales, but for you, I'll make an exception." (invite) *"You two make a great match. Maybe I'll give you a discount. What are we buying today?" (Invite, Married) Bonding Lover *"You're home! Just in time for me to pitch my latest business idea to you too!" (Entrance) *"Welcome to my shop! Err... I mean welcome home!" (Entrance) *"Hey, it's my favorite customer. Welcome home!" (Entrance) *"Hmm? Oh, I feel asleep... At least I wasn't on the clock, heehee! (Awakening, good) *"Aww, I forget my dreams about massive profits when I'm woken up that roughly..." (Awakening, bad) *"Oh, welcome back. Best thing after a hot bath is moisturizer, and I happen to sell it!" (Cool down, entrance) *"Oooooooh, yeah! That felt amazing! I bet there's a market for breeze machines..." (Cool down, good) *"Welcome home. Remember these flowers? I got a group discount on a bunch!" (Flowers) *"Today, Avatar's place is open for extended hours! ...What do you say?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Category:Quote Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "That boost nearly rivals my profits!" (6+ stats up) * "This is better than gold! Ha, no it's not." (4-5 stats up) * "These figures are a good start!" (2-3 stats up) * "Barely stayed in the black with that one..." (0-1 stat up) * "Much like my profits, my skills are maxed!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Maybe I'll sell what I was wearing before..." Confession Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Anna on the Run Avatar's Birthday * "I got you an extra-special present. I'll let you find out for yourself what's inside..." (married) * "Today is your birthday, yeah? I'll give you a discount if you wanna pick something out..." * "Invest in another year." Help Description A merchant who pops up unexpectedly. One of many identical sister Annas. Roster A merchant who travels the world. Her many identical sisters do the same thing. Charismatic and curious, but completely obsessed with wealth. Has more side jobs than anyone in the army. Born on 6/10. Battle Dual Support * "I'll protect you." * "Top notch gear you got." * "Welcome! Welcome!" * "We've got customers!" * "Don't lose!" * "Time for some customer support!" * "I shall learn from this." Attack Stance * "Two for one deal!" * "Sale ain't over yet!" * "It's on the house!" * "On special!" Guard Stance * "Careful with the merchandise!" * "Closed for business!" Critical/Skill * "Business is booming!" * "Cha-Ching!" * "Right to refuse service!" * "Slashing more than prices!" Defeated Enemy * "I got my share." * "Thanks for the business." * "You paid the price." * *giggles* * "Phew!" * "Come again!" * "See you later, customer~" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Top notch gear you got." * "Phew" * "Thanks!" * "Good practice!" Defeated By Enemy * "Looks like I'm.... in the red..." Death/Retreat Quotes Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes